1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game apparatus wherein a video character on the video screen is caused to perform a simulation experience (role-playing) instead of the player, a control method, and a readable recording medium storing game programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding role-playing games wherein a player performs simulated experiences as a video character (hereafter simply referred to as "character") in various scenes on a video screen, growth-type battle games wherein the main character repeats battles with other characters and grows thereby, are known. In the case of such games, the gaming nature is improved by providing each character with different capabilities and personalities.
Also, there are types of role-playing games known wherein multiple characters are displayed on the game screen, and the main character is caused to execute conversation with another character according to instruction from the operating member, or execute a prepared conversation, whereby the game story is expanded to the next setting from the contents of the conversation.
The above battle games are arranged so that the fighting capabilities increase while fighting with opponent characters, but the element of capability grown depends solely on the state of battle with opponent characters, meaning that similar results are always obtained, and tends to lack in absorbing interest.
Also, the latter role-playing games consist of conversation processing between the self character and a certain character, and are not arranged so that conversation processing is executed regarding each of multiple characters. Accordingly, such games cannot be considered to be games of a type wherein conversation with certain characters influences the relation between the self character and certain characters, which is reflected in the game story.